Total Drama Hunger Games
by Bowserboy129
Summary: The second rebelion failed the District's know there would be hell to pay. So when the 76th Hunger Games finally arrived everyone feared what the Capitol would force onto them. They thought they thought of everything that could of been thrown at them, but they still didn't expect this. And once the dust settles on this years Hunger Games there will be hell to pay.
1. Tribute List

**A/N Hay guys I've been thinking about this for a bit, so instead of letting it sit around in my head for a bit I'm just going to do it. **

**This is going to be a cross over between the the Total Drama series and the Hunger Games. This is going to take place the year after the Katniss Everdeen rebellion failed and as punishment all 13 Districts must send in twice as many tributes then normal, but due to the need for mentors after all of the victors with the exception of Enobaria were executed 7 tributes will be allowed to leave the arena with their lives. The question now, is who.**

**Anyway here's my current list, go ahead and tell me if this is good, or if I should rework it some because your opinion does matter. Of corse though I won't change everyone's place because I have plans for some of them that demand them being in a certain District. Anyway here's the list.**

**P.S. due to this taking place in Panem a few characters may act somewhat differently *Cough cough* Owen *Cough cough***

Character list

District 1

Male: Alejandro

Female:Lindsay

Male: Duncan

Female: Courtney

District 2 -

Male: Brick

Female: Jo

Male: Owen

Female: Heather

District 3 -

Male: Sam

Female: Beth

Male: Noah

Female: bloodbath

District 4 -

Male: Geoff

Female:Bridgette

Male: Lightning

Female: Dakota

District 5 -

Male: Scott

Female: Dawn

Male: Cameron

Female: bloodbath

District 6 -

Male: Cody

Female: Gwen

Male: Trent

Female: Sierra

District 7 -

Male: Tyler

Female: Izzy

Male: bloodbath

Female: Eva

District 8 -

Male: Harold

Female: Leshawna

Male: Justin

Female: Anne Maria

District 9 -

Male: bloodbath

Female: Katie

Male: bloodbath

Female: Sadie

District 10 -

Male: Ezekiel

Female: bloodbath

Male: Bloodbath

Female: bloodbath

District 11 -

Male: DJ

Female: bloodbath

Male: Mike

Female: Zoey

District 12 -

Male: Bloodbath

Female: Bloodbath

Male: Bloodbath

Female: Bloodbath

District 13 -

Male: B

Female: Staci

Male: bloodbath

Female: bloodbath

**A/N: Yes I will not be bloodbathing any of the canon characters instead I will be killing off a bunch of nameless faces.**

**Anyway I'll be skipping straight to the games here because I'm not a fan of waiting for the fun parts, but I won't be skimping out on things like character development and chapter length.**


	2. Alliance List

**A/N Hay guys, still working on the story and planing everything out, but I'd like your feedback one more time before we begin.**

These are the current alliances I have going for day 1 right before the fallen are reviled to the remaining tributes. Now this does not take into account secret alliances or what the alliances will be after the fallen tributes are reviled, just the alliances for day 1. Also before anyone mentions Scott's alliance placement don't because I'm not going to be playing the villain card with him in this story.

Anyway here's the list.  
  
Careers:Alejandro, Lindsay, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Heather, Sam, Beth, Geoff, Lightning, Dakota, Tyler, Izzy, Eva

Alliances 1: Brick, Jo, Scott, Dawn, Cameron, Kristen (District 5 bloodbath)

Alliances 2: Noah, Sadie, Katie

Alliance 3: Bridgette, Ezekiel

Alliance 4: Anne Maria, Mike, Zoey

Alliance 5: Cody, Gwen, Trent, Sierra

Alliance 6: Harold, Leshawna

**A/N Oh and by the way I messed up last chapter, I said that 7 people could win when I meant 8, sorry bout that.**


	3. Day1: Run Little Piggy Run

**Day 1: Run Little Piggy Run**

1

The number of arenas that would contain the tributes this year.

52

The number of tributes standing in the circle surrounding the cornucopia waiting for the gong to go off.

8

The number of tributes that would be allowed to leave the arena with their lives this year.

42

The number of tributes that would be killed in this year's games.

75

The number of Hunger Games that had been held before now.

1743

The number of tributes that have died taking part in the Hunger Games.

1

The number of people it took to spark a rebellion within Pamen.

2

The number of bread loaves that kept that person alive on one rainy day.

1

The number of people that personally killed the one who sparked the rebellion.

14,368

The number of people who's lives were cut short during the war only a few short months ago.

12

The number of months until a new set of tributes arrived in a new arena.

15

The number of people that are about to die with in the next few moments.

1

The number of people who will still die before this day is done.

36

The number of tributes that will remain after today.

28

The number of tributes after that before the victors can be named.

30

The number of seconds until the games begin.

Duncan stood there on his plate gripping onto his token, his fathers peace keeper badge, as he stared at the girl a crossed from him. That girl's name is Staci and she is the currently number one person on Duncan's list of people he wants dead. Is it because she's a threat, no she's far to out of shape to put up much of a fight. Is it because she could easily steal the sponsors away from him, once again no because the Capitol was far too broke this year for sponsoring to be much of a thing this year and even if they weren't no one would sponsor her. Was it because she had screwed him over in some way during training, once again no she hadn't even tried to. No it was because she was so damn annoying. All she does is ramble on all day about her great-great-great-great-great-what-a-ma-call-its and how great they are.

Even as an announcement was made be none other then Claudius Templesmith stating that anyone who can kill any of the District 12 tributes before the day is done will get a special reword Duncan already knew what he was going to do. Kill that annoying bitch.

Staci was currently looking at what she could see of the arena. It appeared to be a forest split off into 4 sections each currently in a different season. They were cut off from each other by curved rivers each leading back to the cornucopia into a lake underneath it. Of corse though there there was a man hole right in front of the Cornucopia its self so it could be assumed that that was the way out in case anyone was to fall into the river and could not get out before they found themselves under everyone else.

Staci with 15 seconds left then turned her gaze to Duncan, who's stair had become a full blown glare at this point in time. Staci couldn't help but to fear the gaze of the young boy from 1 and questioned if she would even make it past the day if Duncan was going to go after her. He was a career after all and if he wanted Staci dead she would indeed die.

Suddenly at the 5 second mark Duncan let out a loud screech of anger, reeled his hand behind his head, and tossed his token straight at Staci hoping to blow up her plate before the real bloodbath began, but something unexpected happened. Instead of the badge beaming towards Staci's plate like Duncan had planed it went barreling straight towards the chubby girl's chest, and by quick reaction time or by shear dumb luck Stact quickly smacked the badge while it was still in the air and sent to right into the plate of one of the District 7 boys setting the mine underneath him off and blowing him to kingdom come.

A second later the gong rang and Staci turned right around and ran right into the spring section of the arena with Duncan running after her grabbing a long sword along the way. He was going to kill her, even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Tyler couldn't help but stand there speechless.

'What just happened' He thought before noticing that his fellow careers had already had a head start at the cornucopia. Apparently they could care less that one of their fellow careers was dead as long as the other tributes didn't get a leg up on them. The problem for him was that he knew Lucas. They weren't friends no, but they were both from the same Districts and were on a first and last name basis with each other. He didn't feel sad, but instead he felt a mix of emotions. The kind you feel when someone you know is blown sky right in front of you by one of your own allies.

Tyler realizing that he was currently a sitting duck finally steps off his plate and begins to run into the fray. That is until he slammed straight into one of the girls from 5 Kristen knocking both of them to the ground. Tyler had expected for the girl to get up and run right out of there considering she was only carrying a loaf of bread, but he was wrong, dead wrong. Kristen quickly pulled out a knife gripping it with both hands and attempted to drive it straight down into Tyler's heart. Tyler quickly rolled out of the way and got back onto his feet as swiftly as he could. Kristen got up as well and held the knife at arms length and pointed it straight at Tyler's heart.

"Look we don't need to do this." Tyler reasoned. "We could just go our serpent ways and act like this never happened."

Sadly for Tyler Kristen would have none of it, and with fear filled eyes jabbed at Tyler only for him to jump back avoiding the blow. Kristen attempted this over and over again until Tyler found himself backed right into the entrance of the under ground Lake, and if he was to fall the collision with the water would shatter every bone in his body.

The girl cracked a weak smile and for the last jabbed at Tyler. Tyler quickly side stepped avoiding the blow, but sadly for Kristen she was not nearly as lucky. She ended up taking one step too many and found herself at the edge of the hole trying to regain her balance, but in the end it was her foreword momentum that did her in as she fell head first into the water bellow.

Tyler quickly peaked his head into the hole to see what had happened, only to see Kristen's body float up onto the surface of the water with her face submerged in the water.

'Oh god' Tyler thought to himself. 'Did I... Kill her'

"Guys you ready to leave!" Yelled Leshawna

"Hell ya I'd like to live past today" Yelled Jasmine as she slid a back pack onto her shoulder and ran over to Leshawna. Harold followed quickly after words carrying a good deal of supplies.

"There you two are" The Nerd said panting like he had just run a marathon. "I was getting worried you guys might be dead"

"Excuse me?" asked Jasmine as she placed her hands on her hips. since when are we guys? Are you trying to say something here?"

"Jasmine this is not the time to-" Leshawna said, only to be interrupted by a spear going straight through Jasmine's heart.

"Jasmine!" Both Harold and Leshawna yell, but it was too late, Jasmine was already dead.

The former trio now duo quickly turned around only to see one of the the boys from 9 charging straight at them gripping a spear and ready to kill again. Leshawna eyes filled with rage as she ripped the spear right out of her friend's dead body and hurled it right at the boy from 9.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she releses the spear from her grip sending it right into the boy's stomach and sticking it's self in the ground below with the boy still attached. Leshawna was about to run at him and finish him off when she suddenly felt a hand place it's self on her shoulder.

"Let one of the careers finish him off we need to go!" Harold said as he looked his friend in the eye.

Leshawna flashed one last look at the boy and saw him struggling to free himself from the spear and in too much shock to feel and pain. She then looked Harold in the eyes, her's still filled with hate and anger, and nodded her head forcefully. She honestly didn't care if he was left to be the career's little plaything, she just wanted him to die.

The two quickly turned around and ran into the fall section of the arena not bothering to look back as the boy from 9 screamed as Izzy slit his throat, smiling all the way.

"Where are they" Scott said as he leaned against a tree with blossoms just now starting to bloom with his arms looking in the direction of the cornucopia thankful that he and Cameron managed to get out without a scratch.

"Calm down man I'm sure they're fine." Cameron said trying to calm down the ginger haired kid. "They're probably just running a little late."

"Late!" Scott yelled. "Since when is Dawn ever late for anything!"

"Well maybe she stayed behind to find Kristen-"

"Are you kidding knowing Kristen she should have been the first one here and Dawn knows that! Something happened to them Cam!"

"Scott they'll be fine-"

"Are you forgetting about the kid who got himself stabbed with a spear and his throat slit, and the girl who got her skull smashed in with a mace, and the kid who had their head slammed into the cornucopia repeatedly!"

"Scott-" Camaron said right before the heard rustling behind them. The two boys quickly turned around to see Dawn approaching them, but that wasn't what shocked them.

She was covered in blood.

From her blond hair to her tiny feet her entire body was soaked with blood. The two boys quickly ran up to the shaking girl and began to ask her an assortment of questions.

"What happened to you?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Where'd the blood come from?"

The shaking girl then looked at the two and said "It-It's not mine..."

"Well who's is it!" Asked Camaron who at this point is clearly panicking.

"It-It's the boy from 10's." Dawn said as she looked at the ground below. "I was running for a bag when suddenly one of the careers, the fat one, sliced the boy and sending blood everywhere."

"Well are you hurt" Scott asked as he looked Dawn over, noticing that it was only her front side that was covered in blood and not her back.

"No... Not physically anyway." Dawn said as she walked over to where the boys were just standing and right before she sat down a cannon rang out.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"That's 15 dead so far" Said Scott "I think that's a record"

"No" said Camaron. "The highest bloodbath count was the 63ed games with 18 dead."

"Well then maybe it's not soo bad we didn't break that record..." Said Dawn as she let her statement drop, still to shaken up to function as she normally would.

"I guess" Said Scott "But we still have 29 people to go"

"It'll be 28 soon"

"Wait how can you tell"

"I can sense Staci's aura from here, and Duncan is catching up to her fast. If Duncan really knows what he's doing, Staci will be dead by the end of the day"

Dawn was correct as it seemed because Duncan was indeed catching up to poor Staci, but it didn't look like Duncan was going to catch up to her any time soon. It would seem as though the Gamemakers would have to wait before they set off Staci's cannon, but by the end of the night the wait may indeed be over.

Cody couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he took up the rear for his alliance. He gripped his spear tightly, but it didn't help that the spear had been used to kill two others, two whom he had no hand in killing. Gwen was taking up the middle carrying a belt filled with throwing knives around her waist. She was currently gripping one, and if anyone was going to try and attack them she'd be ready. Trent on the other hand was taking up the front of the pack as he carried a thin yet long sword. Sure the kid may not have had any experience with a sword before, but for not it would have to do.

The pack was currently wandering through the winter section of the arena. The three of them assumed that no one would want to go into there due to the cold, so the three dissuaded to risk it and ran right into the snow filled forest. Currently their gamble was paying off because the have yet to find anyone do far, not to mention the fact that Cody managed to snag them a large tent for those cold nights they would sadly have to deal with.

"Guys I think this will be a good spot to make camp." Trent said as he stopped in between two very large trees.

"Wouldn't it be better to find a clearing" Said Cody

"Ya but then we'd be sitting ducks, I think we'd be better off somewhere a little more hidden." Said Trent as he took the tent supplies from Cody

"You sure?" Cody asked, only for Trent to nod his head.

"Positive" He said with a smile. He then placed the tent supplies down and asked Cody to go look for some edible plants for them to eat. Cody nodded his head and after waking 100 feet he came a crossed a bush of black berries.

He kneeled down in front of the bush and began to pluck them until her heard the sound of moning. Cody jumped up and with his spear in hand looked around looking for the source of the sound. He soon realized that the sound was coming from the black berry bush and with the blunt end of his spear he quickly moved the leaves over and through the hole he made he saw a familiar face. His eyes widened as he looked at her and she laid in a pool of her own blood, and Cody couldn't help but wonder how she wasn't dead yet.

"... Sierra" he muttered as he starred at the girl until he snapped out of his shock and turned to the direction of his two allies.

"Guys get over here!" He yelled

"Jesus Cody are you trying to-" Gwen said as she ran up to Cody, but she couldn't help but look at the girl in front of her, and questioned how she wasn't dead.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Trent said as he ran towards the pile of supplies the group had. He quickly pulled out a res box with a white cross on it and ran straight back over to the others.

DJ couldn't help but walk with his head held down low. He was really regretting not running into the bloodbath to grab some supplies. Not only did he not know where any of his allies were, but he also felt like he was starving. He was really regretting following his mentor's advice now because some food could really come in handy right now.

Justin's plan didn't go quite as he thought it would have, but then again do you ever expect the kid standing next to you to just blow up and send is insides right at your face. The second that happened to him Justin took off running and was really kicking himself for that. Not only was he weapon less but he was also hungry and dispute popular belief starving yourself did not make you look better, it just killed you slowly. That and they were also quite ugly as well.

B's heart was racing as he ran through the forest as fast as he could, constantly checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. B may have been smart, but he did the one thing you never want to do in the Hunger Games. He angered a career. As he ran from the cornucopia he was intercepted by none other then Jo and out of all the options he had he went with quite possibly the worst one he could have chosen, he ran right over her. She yelled at him, swearing that she would kill him the next time she saw him causing him to keep running no matter how tired he was. As B ran he suddenly collapsed onto the ground. After running as far as he did at his weight it's a wonder that he isn't dead, but for now B could care less as he tried to will his body to move. He had to get farther away. He had to get away from Jo. Even if it killed him.

Mike, Zoey and Anne Marie were doing fine all things considered. They had three sleeping bags, the had a good amount of supplies, and Zoey and Anne Marie hadn't even fought in the past ten minuets. Everything was going great for the trio, other then the fact that they were in the Hunger Games that is.

Zoey couldn't but shoot a dirty look at Anne Marie while the extremely tanned girl's back was turned.

'She shouldn't even be in our alliance" Thought Zoey right before Anne Marie turned around. Zoey's gaze quickly turned less hateful, but Anne Marie could still see Zoey staring at her.

"Ya need something red?" ask Anne Marie.

"No thanks" Said Zoey as she turned to look at Mike, who saw Zoey's hateful look that she shoot Anne Marie.

"Hay Anne." said Mike "Could you please scout out the area while me and Zoey set up camp?"

"Sure I thing babe" Said Anne Marie "Besides it'll keep my manicure in tact"

"OK thanks, but if you see any trouble run straight back here" said Mike before Anne Marie went on her way.

Once Anne was out of hearing distance Zoey quickly said. "I want her gone."

"Zoey we kind of need her." Said Mike. "I mean Veto refused to fight or even help in the slightest if Anne wasn't in the alliance."

"Ya and who's body is Veto living in?" Asked Zoey.

"Mine but-"

"So if you died wouldn't Veto die as well?" Zoey asked cutting Mike off.

"When has Veto even cared about my well being?" Asked Mike.

"Ya but I'd rather not see my boy friend making out with another girl, so can we please just ditch her!"

"Sorry Zoey, but if we want to survive Anne needs to stay."

Bridgette and Ezekiel had finally come to a stop. They had been running for god knows how long and both felt like their insides were on fire. Bridgette had her right hand firmly planted on a leafless tree and was hunched over exhausted from all the running she did. Ezekiel was currently hunched over to the point when his head was dangerously close to being in between his knees. The only thing keeping that from happening was the hands that he had planted on them, keeping him balanced and not face down in the dirt panting like crazy.

"I... I think this... is far enough Zek..." Bridgette said right before she allowed her body to fall to the ground.

"Bridge!" Ezekiel yelled.

"Calm... Down... I'm just a little... Tired..."

"Good... Good point..." Ezekiel said before he himself felt himself fall to the ground exhausted from all the running he did.

The two of them laid there for a moment, to tired to talk or even move. At this point anyone could come up and kill them and they wouldn't be able to stop them, but thankfully for them they had been running for 2 hours now and were too far out for anyone else to find them at the moment.

"So... Who do You think... Survived..." Asked Bridgette as breathing began to return to normal.

"No... No clue..." Said Ezeziel "I saw... the taller girl from 5... fall into the river so... she's... probably gone..."

"Well... Do you think... Anyone from... Your district... Made it..."

"I... Don't know... They were all in... An alliance and... So I doubt they'd... Go down... Too easily..."

"Why... Didn't you join them..."

"They... Wouldn't let me..."

Bridgette turned her head to face Ezekiel and asked "Why not..."

"They thought I was... Weird..." Ezekiel replayed. "And the home schooling didn't help."

"Ya I could see that being a problem for some." Bridgette said as both her and Ezekiel's heavy breathing came to an end.

The two laid their for a bit before Ezekiel asked "Why didn't you join up with the careers Bridge?"

"Vegetarian remember" she replayed.

"Oh ya."

Ezekiel didn't press and farther with the subject and simply let the conversation drop. He didn't know how long they laid there, or what had been happening with everyone else, but did he know one thing.

Somewhere in the arena a cannon had just gone off.

'Jesus Christ why won't this fat ass just give up already!' Thought Duncan as he continued to chase Staci through the woods.

Nether had slowed their pace since the gong had gone off, but both felt as though their lungs were on fire. They has been running off pure adrenal for a while now, one out of fear and the other out of anger, but that couldn't last forever and Duncan knew that. Sure anger could take Duncan pretty far, but would it be able to beat this girl's fear. If Duncan lost this race he wouldn't have lost anything, but if Staci lost she would die a horrific death. Staci's body had more of a reason to keep running them Duncan's did and at this point every little thing counted.

As the two ran Duncan couldn't help but notice something that Staci stepped over as she ran. It was a simple small rock, nothing too major, but an idea popped into Duncan's mind as a sinister smile slipped a crossed his lips. The second the Duncan was close to the rock he stopped for a second and reached his leg back. He then sent his leg forward in a fluid kick and connected his foot with the rock sending it flying and this time Duncan hit his target.

The rock connected with the back of Staci's head causing her to fall face first into the dirt. She then tried to get back up, but it was too late. Duncan grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt and threw her straight into a near by tree. Staci looked up a Duncan with fearful eyes, not knowing what he was going to do to her.

She put her right hand up trying to calm Duncan down, but before she could say anything Duncan sliced her hand clean off. She let out a screech of pain, but sadly for her Duncan was no where close to done. He quickly thrusted his sword into her left shoulder easily going straight through it and sticking it into the tree behind her, preventing her from escaping.

Staci could only watch as Duncan looked around for something on the ground. Suddenly a sinister slime slipped a crossed Duncan's lips and he bent down and picked up a rather large stick. Staci's eyes widened as she began to panic. She tried to grab hold of the sword, but couldn't reach the handle of the blade with her remaining hand and began to resort to gripping the blade it's self causing blood to seep from her hand.

Duncan couldn't help but laugh at the girl right before he said. "Hay look on the bright side years from now your great-great-great-great-great grand daughter can brag that you were killed by a victor!"

Duncan then held the branch with both hands and rammed it into Staci's hand as she continued to try to free herself, causing half of her hand to be sliced right off by the blade. Staci let out another screech of pain before Duncan swung the branch again this time connecting with the right side of her before bringing it down onto her left shin, causing it to snap.

Duncan then took the branch and slammed it into her rib cage causing a good chunk of them to break. Staci with tears in her eyes began to beg for Duncan to spare her life, but this only caused him to laugh even more. He then pulled the branch behind his head and with one fluid motion brought it down onto the top of Staci's head.

BOOM

Staci was gone.

Cody's head perked up the second he heard the cannon. He quickly ran over to the sleeping Sierra and checked her pulse worried that the cannon may have been hers. Thankfully his fears were put to rest as he felt the veins in Sierra's neck still pumping blood through her body. The wound hadn't been too bad, her should was stabbed, but she lost a lot of blood before Cody, Gwen and Trent had found her. If it wasn't for the fact that she was from their District they would have left her for dead, but concidering the fact that she wasn't they all agreed to let her into their little alliance.

"Cody she'll be fine." Said Trent as he looked out onto the river. "Just let her rest for now."

"... We should move out a little." Said Cody. "Only 16 out of the 52 of us are dead and the Careers are going to want some more kills before the day is up."

Trent could only sigh before he said "It's pretty late Cody we'll move in the morning, for now we just need to stay put."

"I'll have to agree with Trent here Cody, besides it took us a while to set up camp and I'm not one for doing that again if we don't need to" Said Gwen as she leaned back onto the tree behind her.

Cody simply sighed and thought 'I hope you guys know what risk your taking.'

Noah, Katie and Sadie were walking through the summer section fairly calmly. It seemed almost as though 16 people hadn't just died in the past few hours. Almost. Katie and Sadie were talking about all the stuff they had gotten and continued to prase Noah for killing one of the boys from 12.

"I told you a billion times already I only did it because he was about to attack Sadie." Said Noah as he looked down at his book that he brought into the arena with him.

"Ya but that just makes it even cooler." Said Sadie.

"Ya way cooler you're like, a life saver." Said Katie.

The two BFFFLs kept talking about how great Noah was, not bothering to notice that he had stopped walking and looked down at the ground with eyes filled with guilt.

"Lifesaver..." Noah muttered under his breath. "Well I sure as hell don't feel like one..."

Noah then looked up and saw Katie and Sadie looking at him with worrying stairs.

"Noah" Said Katie. "Are you OK"

"Ya I'm fine" Noah lied. "We should set up camp before it gets too dark."

"Ya..." Sadie said. "But Noah are you sure you're OK?"

"Ya, I'm sure."

Back at the Cornucopia Duncan had finally returned after killing Staci.

"So how was it!" Said Izzy excitedly. "Did she scream like a pig, did you gut her alive, did you eat her flesh, and more importantly did you save any for me?"

"Well- wait what?" Duncan said. "Why would I eat her."

"Oh come on haven't you ever wanted to eat human?" asked Izzy excitedly "I mean it seems like it would taste great!"

Izzy then turned her gaze to Lighting and gave him a look that basically said "Can I nibble on your arm" to which shacked his head no. Izzy then glared at Lighting and turned her gaze to Owen.

"Oh Owen how did you kill that one guy-" Izzy asked

"You already asked him that." Said Courtney. "Five time to be exact!"

"Ya it's getting annoying jungle girl" Said Heather.

"Oh what's so wrong with the jungle, it's fun and filled with animals to stab repeatedly." Said Izzy slightly ticked off.

"Since when did you live in the jungle?" Asked Eva. "You're from 7 the only trees for miles are the ones in the lumber yards."

"HAY!" Yelled Izzy. "DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS!"

Izzy reached for her knife when suddenly the group heard a sneeze coming from the bushes near them.

"Who's there!" Yelled Geoff as he began to approach the bush before Alejandro blocked him with his right arm.

"No" Alejandro said "I'll check it out."

He quickly walked over to the bushes and with his arm practically threw the leaves out of the way reveling Sam and Beth the sibling pair from 3.

"Oh what do we have here?" Alejandro said glaring at the two.

"Shit Beth run!" Sam commanded as the two got up and attempted to take off, only to have two knives zip straight past them one of which clipped Sam's right ear.

Beth froze there as Sam turned around to see that it was Heather that three the knives. A smile crosses her face as she walked towards the two.

"Well what do we have here" said Heather.

"Sha-damn Lighting didn't even notice those two" said Lighting.

"I say we kill them here and now" Said Eva. "How about you Tyler"

"Um... Sure" Tyler said as he say on the ground, too depressed to really say anything else.

"I say we keep them" Said Dakota "The two could help us out some"

"I agree" Lindsay said exactly "The girl looks nice."

A small smile came a crossed Beth's lips as she heard that, only to be shot away by Duncan's agreeing to kill the two.

"I agree with Duncan, our alliance is big enough we don't need two more" said Courtney

"Well they don't seem that strong, maybe we could use them as human shields." Said Geoff, mentally kicking himself for saying that.

"Sha-Great idea Geoffy Lighting agrees." said Lighting.

"I'll have to side with Izzy, we should kill them." Said Owen.

"Well what do you think Jo?" asked Alejandro only to be met with an awkward silence.

"Jo?" He asked once more looking around, only to notice that the girl from 2 had gone missing.

"Wait where is she?" Asked Dakota.

"Hay where's Brock?" asked Lindsay.

"You mean Brick." Said Dakota.

"Ya him!" said Lindsay. "Where is he."

After a moment of wondering the group finally realized what had happened.

"They ditched us!"

Dawn had finally come back from the river after washing as much of the blood off of her as she could and she sat down next to Scott and Cameron.

"When do you think Jo Brick and Kristen will get here?" Asked Dawn.

"No clue." Said Cameron. "Let's just hope they're alright."

"I'm sure Jo and Brick are, but I'm still worried about Kristen." Said Scott as he turned his head to Dawn. "Can you use your aura power... thingy to see if Kristen's OK?"

Dawn then shook her head and said "It doesn't work like that, I can only sense the auras of those near me."

"Then how could you sense Staci's and Duncan's?" Asked Cameron

"They ran only a short distance to the right if us." Said Dawn. "It wasn't hard to pick up on them... Oh."

"What is it?" Asked Scott.

"They're hear" Dawn said as the group heard footsteps.

Cameron turned around, stood up, and began to run towards the sound and with a smile a crossed his face greeted Jo and Brick, who were carrying a good deal of supplies on their backs.

"It's good to see you again Cadet." Brick said as he saluted the young boy.

"Hay Stringbean miss us?" Asked Jo with a cocky smile on her face.

"No not really, hay did you see Kristen?" Asked Cameron.

"Well we didn't see her amount the pile if bodies no, but we haven't seen her since the bloodbath."

"Great." Said Scott as he walked over to the group. "So we can count her out of the 16 dead."

"No" Said Brick. "We only counted 14 bodies at the bloodbath plus Staci so she could still be the unaccounted for death."

"Wait then..." Dawn said with a worried face. "She could still be dead."

"Calm down she's too stupid to die this early." Said Jo. "I'm sure she'll be fine"

"Wouldn't that only-" Cameron said.

"Shut it Stringbean"

"We should kill them now!" Said Izzy.

"Ya!" Both Owen and Heather yelled in agreement.

"Are you forgetting we're down two people!" Courtney said. "They're staying and that's final!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Courtney on this one" Said Alejandro "we need all the man power we can get"

"Hay!" Yelled Eva Who was extremely ticked off.

"You know what he meant" Said Duncan.

"Well who maid you leader" Yelled Izzy as she threw her hands up into the air.

"You guys voted me in remember?" Said Alejandro. "So if you have a problem in it then blame yourself."

"Well I didn't vote for you!"

"That's because you didn't vote."

"Well I vote Izzy"

"It's a bit Sha-late for that crazy girl" Lighting piped up.

"Everyone shut it!" Yelled Heather. "Let's just vote on wether we kill these two, all in favor."

Heather, Owen, Izzy and Eva quickly raised their hands and after a moment lowered them again.

"OK all in favor if having them join the alliance" Alejandro said before he, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Geoff, Lindsay, Dakota, and Lightning all raised their hands. "4 to 7 they're in"

Beth and Sam let out a sigh of relief realizing that the two of then would live for another day.

"Thank you you guys you won't regret it" Said Sam.

"Please try not to prove yourself wrong, I'd rather not be wiped out on Day 2"

The anthem soon blared all a crossed the arena and everyone looked up into the sky. It was time for the tributes to see just who was killed on the first day in the arena and weren't able to see the dead tributes reviled for themselves.

The first person to be reviled was one of the girls from 3, confirming to most of the tributes in the arena that everyone from Districts 1 and 2 had survived the bloodbath, though no one could honestly say that they were surprised. Sam and Beth couldn't help but feel a little bad for the girl, after all she was in their alliance before hand, but they quickly let it go. She was kind of a bitch anyway.

The second person to be reviled was the girl from 5 Kristen and the second her face was shown Tyler couldn't help but feel a good deal of guilt for killing the girl. Sure he may not have directly have killed her, but he still caused her to fall to her death. The Capitol had even given him credit for the kill.

Scott's mouth hung there for a second as Brick could only mutter the word "No." Everyone in their little alliance felt horrible, thinking that if they had grabbed her at the bloodbath she would still be there standing with them. None of them thought she would die.

The next person to be reviled was the boy from 7 who went by the name of Lucas. Tyler shot an angry look at Duncan. He blamed Duncan for Lucas' death, knowing if Duncan had just waited for the bloodbath to start before he tried to kill Staci Lucas would still be standing there with the rest of them alive as ever.

The next person to come up was the boy from 9. The one that killed Jasmine. Leshawana glared at the boy's face with pure rage. She was glad that he was dead after what he did to Jasmine.

The other boy from 9 came up afterwords and both Sadie and Katie couldn't help but feel horrible about what had happened. Both boys from their District were dead, and maybe if they invited then into their alliance they wouldn't be dead.

The first girl from 10 was next followed by the boy from 10 and the second girl. Ezekiel couldn't help but feel a good bit if pressure on his shoulders. He was the last remaining tribute from 10 and it was all up to him to bring home a victory.

'But how' He thought to himself 'The careers will kill me the second they lay eyes on me'

While that could have been true there was another factor that stood in his way, he was weak. Sure he was good with animals and could identify edible and poisonous plants like no one's bunissnes, but he wasn't anywhere nearly as strong as many of the other tributes in the arena. If what he thought was right he would be dead before the half way point.

The next face to be shown was Jasmine's the girl from 11. Even though they only knew each other for a week Harold and Leshawana couldn't help but feel a great deal of sadness for their fallen friend. All three of them could have maid it out with their lives, if it wasn't for the boy from 9 that is.

Everyone from 12 was shown next and all of their killers felt a good mix of emotion. Noah felt horrible for killing the young boy from 12, who at that point had become so fearful that he would die after the announcement that the person who killed him would get a reward of some sort which has yet to be reviled. Sam felt bad for killing the girl, but he quickly got over it. He needed every advantage he and his sister could get, and whatever it was he'd take it. Jo felt a good deal of pride in her kill. She managed to get herself an edge over the completion and no matter what it is she knew it would be good. Alejandro didn't feel anything. He didn't keep track of who he killed in the bloodbath so he had no clue that he killed the 12 year old girl from 12.

Next to appear was Staci and Duncan couldn't help but smile at seeing her face fade away.

'Good' Thought Duncan. 'I'll never have to see her ugly mug ever again'

Finally one of the boys from 13 and the second girl were shown in the sky causing DJ's eyes to widen. Both of his allies had died on day 1, leaving him all alone. Something he's never been, and that honestly scared him.

The Capitol seal reappeared in the sky and the anthem ended leaving all of the tributes in silence once more.

The careers calibrated their kills for the first day, all but Tyler joyful of their victory over the fallen tributes that they had killed. Suddenly four packages fell from the sky all a crossed the arena near Noah, Sam, Jo and Alejandro. Sam grabbed his and quickly slipped it into his back pocket while everyone focused on Alejandro's gift. Alejandro quickly opened up his gift reviling two pieces of paper. One was a note and the other was a map. Alejandro then began to read the note allowed to the other tributes.

"Dear Alejandro,

Congratulation on your victory over Shara Lemo from District 12. As a reward for your kill we have in trusted you with a map of the arena and a secret buliding hidden with in the Summer section of the arena. You and anyone you chose to come with you may enter, but in the event that you die and one of those people are not able to retrieve the map the building it's self will crumble and fall.

Happy Hunger Games and my the odds be ever in your favor

- President Coriolanus Snow"

Everyone at the camp could not help but to laugh and cheer in excitement of the news, all but Alejandro, who had no clue that he had killed the girl and was too shocked at his reward to be happy, and Sam.

Sam then stood up and walked over to Alejandro and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Great job man" Said Sam "You really deserve it."

**A/N: And BAM! End of day 1! I hope you all enjoyed it, but now I have an announcement to make.**

**The next chapter won't be a Games chapter, no it'll be an overview of the first chapter of how all of Panem reacted to the first day of the games. Why am I telling you this, well because I've got something to ask of you.**

**In your reviews I'd like for you to put both a Capitol Citizen's response and a District Citizen's response to something that happened in day 1. (You can pick whatever District you want your character to be from, but they can't be from 12 The Capitol isn't really in the mood to hear from them right now) Now I'll be going through the reviews and picking out a few that I liked and featuring them in the next chapter. **

**Also please review even if you don't want to add you Capitol and district response to it. Trust me your reviews really do mean a lot to me and every time I see one in my inbox I can't help but feel excited.**

**Also I just noticed, but I'm the first person to my knowledge to have gotten to the actual games in a Total Drama and Hunger Games crossover so... Ya... PARTY YA!**

**Anyway my name is BowserBoy129 and please have a nice day.**


	4. Extra 1: Sorrow and Regret

**A/N: ...**

**Before you say anything let me explain.**

**The reason I haven't updated in forever is due to one thing. Writers block.**

**I have tried for weeks on end to write out the thing that I promised and as it turns out I CAN'T DO IT! So instead I'm going to do something else. Sorry to those of you who submitted quotes, but you're going to be able to submit 1 question to any of the victors of your choice, as long as you sent in a quote last chapter.**

**Also this isn't the only way you can interact with the story. No you will not have direct control over who lives and dies, but you can effect how the Capitol and the districts react to the deaths and victorys of the tributes.**

**Anyway let's get on with something that you probably weren't expecting, the first in between.**

Scott's grandfather was sitting in front of a small wooden coffee table looking down at his reflection in the dark liquid that filled the blue cup. His eyes were a clam blue and his hair was dark gray. His face had signs of stress all over it and it was clear that he hadn't slept in days. Not since the last bit of family he had left was pulled into the games. What was worse was that his grandson had allied with the two people who Pappy had wished he hadn't. Not with what he told Scott to do anyway.

The sounds of a woman crying could be heard in the other room as Cameron's mother walked into the room. Pappy looked up at the darker skinned woman with saddened eyes as she sat down next to him.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before the darker skinned woman finally said "I still can't believe it."

"I know" Pappy said quietly "I honestly thought the 4 of them would be OK... At least for the first day."

The silence returned to the room for what seemed like forever until finally Dawn's Father entered the room. Dawn's Father had the same gray-blue eyes that his daughter had, but unlike her he had jet black hair and had a much more larger body shape, being both tall, standing at six feet, and muscular.

"So how's she doing." The eldest of the three asked.

"She's sleeping at the moment." Said the raven haired man somberly.

Cameron's mother said nothing to the two men in front of her, only looking at the cup that she held with both her hands. After Kristin died it had become very apparent to the other 3 parents how real the situation their kids were in. Yes they knew the risk of their children dying was great, but they had no idea how deadly the games could be to their children until Kristin fell to her shocking death.

For minuets silence continued to fill the air until the eldest of the 3 finally spoke up and said "Well... Scott's strong and can probably take out a single tribute if they attack, Cameron's smart so he should be able to plan ahead and keep the group alive, and with Dawn's aura reading she should be able to sense when any danger is near. Also they have two careers on their side so they should at least make it to the half way point."

"Ya but we thought that all four of our tributes would be able to escape the bloodbath..." The frail woman said quietly "Look how that turned out..."

"Have faith Candice" Dawn's father said "if we put it out to the world that our children will die that exactly what will happen."

"But look what happened with Kristin Dusk" Candice said as she sunk into her seat with her face showing that she is on the verge of tears.

The eldest of the three was looking at Candice as she whimpered slightly as Dusk tried to comfort her with a hug.

Scott's Pappy then opened his mouth and said "Well on the bright side there's going to be eight victors this year, so there's still a good chance that Scott, Dawn and Cameron will all make it."

"How do you know that for sure Damion" Candice said as she let a single tear slip down her cheek "They're playing a game where luck plays an even bigger role then skill or knowledge does. For all we know all 3 of them could be killed by a squirrel tomorrow."

"Well you did watch the evaluations didn't you" Damion said calmly. "The Capitol rated their alliance the best in the game. I doubt that the Gamemakers will just kill them off that easily, the games will be to boring then"

Damion cringed a little at his own words as he kicked himself on the inside for even thinking of saying that, but nether of the other parents noticed or even commented on it.

"I just wish there was a way to know for sure that they would be able to win" Candice said as more tears filled her eyes "I don't want to lose them."

"None of us do Candice" Dusk said as he rested his hand on her shoulder "But they have each other, and they won't do anything to hurt each other."

Damion looked back down at his coffee nervously, regretting once more giving Scott the advice that he did. He didn't expect Scott to ally himself with his District Partners, he didn't expect for them to come to him for help, and he sure as hell didn't expect for the game to be this hard for him.

As he looked at Candice and Dusk one more time he instantly thought to himself _Scott please... Don't do what I told you to do. Please, don't go through with the plan..._

**A/N: Hay guys sorry for the short chapter, but this is just an extra to be honest and I wasn't expecting this to go over 1000 words even.**

**Anyway here's how I have this planed out.**

**The next chapter is part way written already and should be out soon, but don't count on it being instant.**

**The chapter after that will be another short extra chapter like this one, but it'll more then likely be a backstory for one of the tributes then showing how the families are reacting. If you have any ideas for extras for me then please feel free to PM them to me and I'll consider it.**

**Anyway pease do review I love you all for reading this and this is BB signing out telling all of you to have a nice day... Or night... Depending on when you're reading this... Meh what ever see you guys later.**

**-BB Out**


End file.
